


back off (i'll take you on)

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: stay young, get stoned [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Lexa don't start off on the right foot</p><p>Or rather...</p><p>The 'We both grabbed for the last bottle of the good beer and I'm not saying we're going to fight for it but we are' AU Thanks, Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	back off (i'll take you on)

**Author's Note:**

> Title take from Trapt's 'Headstrong'
> 
> Takes place immediately (or like a few days) after [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6151501).

Octavia and Lexa don't start off on the right foot. It's not either of their faults really. Someday down the line they'll blame it on Clarke. She's the whole reason they found themselves in this situation anyway. This never would have happened if she didn't bring Octavia to this party.

(It's also partially Octavia's fault because she has a soft spot for the dog that used to belong to Clarke. Adorable little bastard.)

The day Clarke's old dog gets adopted from the shelter she comes over to the crappy two bedroom apartment Octavia shares with Bellamy. (It was their attempt at proving to their mother that they were indeed grown ups despite Octavia not being able to work full time while still in school.)

Octavia is doing push ups in the living room when Clarke comes over unannounced. Bellamy's not home. He finds it easier to grade tests when he's at work or anywhere that's not home. Octavia's too much of a little shit not to bother Bellamy while not doing her own school work.

"We gave you that key for emergencies," Octavia says as she pushes herself up from the floor. "Not so you can come over whenever you'd like."

"Okay, Bellamy." Clarke rolls her eyes. "It won't happen again."

Octavia grins up at Clarke. It's been their little joke for whenever Clarke comes over and uses her key instead of the doorbell. Bellamy had said that after Clarke decided to drop in after an argument with her mother. Octavia laughed so hard she choked on her beer.

"Elmo got adopted today," Clarke says.

Octavia stills mid push up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so, yeah. That girl Lexa I told you about adopted him."

"Please tell me she gave him a better name." Octavia hated the name Elmo more than Clarke did.

"She let me name him actually. His new name is Artemis."

"Cool." Octavia resumes her workout. She doesn't stop until her arms feel like they're going to fall off. "Did she also give you visitation rights?"

Clarke throws a pillow at her.

"As a matter of fact, she did. She's throwing Artemis a birthday party this weekend. I was invited to stop by."

"Hang on." Octavia stands and stretches. "You're going to this girl's house for your old dog's birthday party? You don't even know her."

"Who says I'm going over to her place?"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Where else do people throw birthday parties for their dogs? It's not like she can rent out a Chuck E. Cheese or something."

"Oh."

"You didn’t think of that, did you? You're blinded by your love for a dog that doesn't belong to you anymore."

Clarke throws another pillow at Octavia, a dour look on her face.

"Really? And who was it that snuck out of her house every night for a month when I first got said dog?"

"Whatever." Octavia rolls her eyes. "My point is, you know nothing about this girl who adopted your dog. It's not safe to go over to her place just to be able to see Elmo."

"Artemis."

"Right. Artemis."

Clarke gnaws at her bottom lip for a few seconds. The look on her face tells Octavia she's thinking. She stares at Octavia with a smile. Octavia narrows her eyes at Clarke. This can't be good.

"No," Octavia says before Clarke even opens her mouth. "Whatever it is, no."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Clarke says.

"Is it going to end in me getting arrested again?"

"Only if you assault someone. Again."

"Hey! That jackass wouldn't leave Harper alone. I wouldn't have decked him if he didn't try to grope me too."

"You hit him in the face with a chair."

"He was a big guy!"

Clarke laughs, shaking her head. Octavia laughs along with her.

"Come to the party with me," Clarke says.

Octavia arches a brow. She doesn't say anything for a while. She goes about making her post-workout shake once they've relocated to the kitchen. She lets Clarke wait until she's finished making it.

"What's in it for me?" Octavia asks. She lets her gaze travel up and down Clarke's body once. Twice.

Clarke throws a dish towel at her.

"We tried that once, remember?"

"Whatever." Octavia shrugs and chugs her shake. "It's your loss, Lincoln's gain."

"How's that going with him by the way?"

Octavia smiles. She ducks her head as she feels a blush making its way onto her face.

"It's good. We have a date later tonight."

"Cool. Now will you come to Artie's party with me?"

"Fine. But you owe me. Especially if this Lexa chick turns out to be crazy."

"Name your price."

"You're driving the next time Monty throws a party. The season is over so I can smoke again."

 

##

Lexa, as it turns out, is actually not crazy. At least not in the potential killer sort of way. She's a little crazy for throwing a party for a dog she's just adopted, Octavia thinks. But hey, there's booze. Sort of. In the form of good beer and some shitty beer for the guys playing beer pong in the dining room.

The only person Octavia really knows is Clarke. Which wouldn't be a problem if this weren't a birthday party for a dog. She can't exactly mingle and challenge people to drinking games tonight. And beer pong hasn't been her thing since high school. Plus, who wants to mingle with people with this many dogs around?

Octavia spends a majority of her time with the dogs after briefly being introduced to Lexa and her sister Anya. Clarke has abandoned her in favor of talking to Lexa about Artemis' habits and preferences. So Octavia does what any sane person would do. She grabs herself a couple of beers and goes to the kitchen where the dogs are.

Octavia and Bellamy's bedrooms could fit in Lexa's kitchen. She's pretty sure their entire apartment could fit in the living room alone. How the hell can Lexa afford a place like this? She doesn't look that much older than Clarke and Octavia.

She doesn't have the opportunity to oogle at Lexa's fancy kitchen. She's bombarded with dogs of different breeds and ages as soon as she steps over the dog gate in the doorway. She barely has time to set her beer on the counter.

The first dog demanding her attention is a pug with a black leather collar. She reads the tag hanging from the collar.

"Well hello there, Zeus." Octavia sits the dog on her lap. He licks the entirety of her hand. "Hey, little man. Do you want to be friends for the night? Clarke ditched me for a girl and her dog. Not that I blame her. The dog is cute. The girl is too I guess."

Zeus' heavy breathing is drowned out by the sudden barking of the six other dogs. Lexa's sister Anya steps over the gate. She doesn't seem to notice Octavia until after she finishes going through the refrigerator. Anya spots Octavia on the floor. She doesn't say anything, just stares at her, brow arched.

"Any particular reason why you're here instead of with the humans?" Anya asks after what feels like an hour of just the two of them staring at each other in silence.

Octavia gestures to Zeus in her lap and says, "I'm making friends here. The humans can wait."

The corner of Anya's mouth twitches. She squats and Zeus jumps off Octavia's lap. He runs straight to Anya. She feeds him a treat from the dog shaped cookie jar. Octavia stands and grabs one of her beers. She watches Anya play with Zeus.

"He yours?" she asks.

Anya nods. "Do you have any pets?"

"No. The apartment my brother and I share doesn't allow dogs or cats or any animals actually. Artie was the closest thing I had to a pet."

"Artie?"

"Artemis? Elmo? Lexa's dog?"

Anya lets out a huff of a laugh. Octavia frowns. She doesn't think she said anything funny.

"Don't let Lexa hear you call him that," Anya says. "She already heard Clarke call him that and she's not having it."

Octavia looks out into the living room. Clarke and Lexa are sitting on the couch with Artie (because there is no way in hell Octavia is calling him Artemis) in between them. Lexa throws her head back and laughs at something Clarke says. Octavia finishes one beer and moves on to her second. She turns back to Anya.

"Fifty bucks says Lexa lets Clarke call him Artie even though she hates that nickname."

Octavia extends her hand. Anya take it in hers and they shake on it.

"Deal."

Anya and Octavia stay in the kitchen and talk. Octavia learns that she and Lexa were adopted by the same couple and they had two dogs growing up. Anya owns the really nice gym Octavia wants to join once she's out of school. She tells Anya about how she only went to college because she got a full ride thanks to soccer. Now she's majoring in physiology and has no idea what she wants to do after college.

They've gone through all the good beer in the cooler by the time Clarke, Lexa, and Artie join them and the dogs in the kitchen. Artie jumps into Octavia's arms. She lets him lick her face a few times before she sets him down.

Anya opens the fridge and says, "There's one more bottle of Blood Ov The Kings. Who wants it?"

"I do!"

Octavia and Lexa reach for the bottle Anya is holding. Octavia grabs the neck. Lexa grabs the body. They stare at each other. Lexa frowns. Octavia can't help but smirk. She sees Clarke cover her face with her hands.

"Oh no," Clarke mutters.

Octavia tightens her grip around the bottle. Lexa tries to tug it out of her hand with no luck.

"You sure you want to do this?" Octavia asks. "I'm not saying I'll fight you, but I will. I am _not_ drinking PBR."

"I'm not going to physically fight out over a beer," Lexa says with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to ask you for the beer nicely. Can I please have the last beer?"

"Hell no."

"Octavia," Clarke says in what the Blakes have called her 'mom voice.'

"I'll arm wrestle you for it," Octavia says. "Winner gets the beer."

Octavia sees Lexa's gaze flicker down to her arms. The sleeveless blouse Clarke made her wear displays her toned arms nicely. Lexa frowns again.

"Fine."

Anya clears off part of the island. Clarke mutters something about not believing this is happening. Lexa removes the black blazer she's wearing and Octavia reconsiders challenging her. She should have known Lexa would be super fit considering her sister owns a gym. Behind Lexa, Clarke can't stop staring at Lexa's arms. Octavia clears her throat.

"Let's do this."

Octavia tries not to be surprised by Lexa's strong grip. She fails. Now she's really reconsidering challenging Lexa, especially since some of Lexa and Anya's friends have gathered in the kitchen to watch.

"Ready?" Anya waits for the two of them to nod. "Go!"

Octavia pushes against Lexa's hand. She manages to move Lexa's arms a couple of inches before Lexa decides to take this match seriously. She pushes Octavia's hand. Her biceps look impressive in the white t-shirt Lexa has on.

The back of Octavia's hand and forearm hit the counter top. Lexa's friends cheer loudly. Clarke shoots Octavia a sympathetic look. Octavia shrugs and tells herself she didn't really want the beer anyway.

Lexa pops open the bottle. She grabs a cup and pours half of the bottle's contents in it. She hands the cup to Octavia.

"You fought admirably," Lexa says.

Octavia chuckles, taking the offered cup. She takes a sip.

"Thanks," she says. She notices Clarke still staring at Lexa's arms. "You okay there, Griffin?"

Clarke's eyes meet hers. Octavia smirks.

"Yeah." Clarke nods. "I'm just impressed. It's been a while since I've seen someone beat Octavia at arm wrestling."

Lexa doesn't say anything. She just smiles at Clarke and blushes when Clarke smiles back at her.

"Not calling dibs my ass," Octavia hears Anya mutter before she leaves the kitchen.


End file.
